runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Morag Lithosa
Morag Lithosa is a Demon/Elf hybrid who leads a small group of elite fighters called the Rivantaean Deathguard. He was a relatively major character in RuneScape - Ragnarok for a brief time and served none of the major factions in the plot, being largely independent. He currently lives in the main fortress of the Rivantaean Deathguard, which is located many miles north of the known lands of Gielinor. He is rumored to have his own small, independent kingdom in that region. Please note that Morag Lithosa, or any affiliated characters therof, are not to be used in Ragnarok by anyone. I have explicitly stated that his role in the story is now over. Appearance Morag Lithosa is a Demon/Elf hybrid and has inherited traits from both. He stands almost seven feet tall and has conspicuously red skin. In addition he has relatively small wings, horns, clawed hands and feet, a tail, and sharp teeth. However, he is also somewhat lightly built, has a sturdy frame, fair features (aside from his skin tone), pointed ears, and piercing yellow eyes. He is most often seen wearing a dark grey tunic with a black hooded cloak that covers most of his demonic features. When in battle, he wears plated body armor, greaves, and bracers made of a metal even darker than his cloak with a red Zaros symbol etched onto the chestplate. He has a faint scar running down his left cheek from an encounter with a Silverlight-wielding assassin. He is often seen walking with a slight limp when travelling incognito in civilized lands, but this is a ruse to lull potential enemies into a false sense of security. His voice sounds like a mix of flowing, poetic speech and a low, menacing growl. When he screams loudly enough, one can hear a clash of a dramatic melody, a screeching bird of prey, and a lion's roar. Biographical Information Not much is known at this time, other than the fact that he was born sometime in the Fourth Age in the Demonic Ruins. (My recently released Chronicles of Morag Lithosa: Part I sheds some light on the subject, but I still have to finish writing the hard copy before I post it.) A brief list of his adventures includes: *being raised by a Revenant in the deep Wilderness from age 1 *allying himself with the dragon Elvarg after she was killed by Morag's arch foe and resurrected by a Zamorakian necromancer *killing a total of 37 Mahjarrat in his lifetime, both with and without the help of Elvarg *defeating Kolodion in the Mage Arena and then destroying the entire stock of God Staves after being refused a God Cape *eating dinner with the King Black Dragon *journeying with Elvarg from the incredibly distant land north of the Polar Ice Cap to the tropical lisands South of Pest Control *Killing most of the major monsters in RuneScape: a Kalphite Queen, a Bork, a Corporeal Beast, the Chaos Elemental, General Graardor's great uncle, the TzTok-Jad, and Mod Mark Gerhard. Personality Again, not much is currently known about Morag's personality, because hardly anyone has talked to him and lived to tell of it and those who have are not very cooperative. However, we can infer that he is a tactical genius, enjoys fighting more than directing fights, and serves Zaros and various Elder Gods. He opposes both the Khult (because they tried to strip his magic from him) and anyone else who gets in his way of his grand scheme. Most people assume that this is to resurrect Zaros and make him Lord of the Elder Gods, but our informant says that he has his own agenda, and that it runs far deeper than that... Powers and Abilities Melee Skills Morag is an adept swordsman, able to deliver a killing blow while moving close to two hundred miles per hour on the back of a dragon. He can single-handedly take on a legion of 221 armed and armoured knights, and is rumored have enough talent to kill Bork in the Chaos Tunnels with a single, swift stab. His preferred melee weapon is a void-black, translucent cut-and-thrust sword that trails crimson energy when swung through the air. This allows it to penetrate any non-blessed melee armor or natural armor (such as the Kalphite Queen's shell) with relative ease. In fact, he rarely uses his sword, preferring to save it for difficult opponents such as Mahjarrat or enemies blessed by the "good" gods. Being half demon, Morag is not above using his claws, feet, horns, tail, or teeth as a last resort in combat. These he can use to great effect, but, as he believes, to "dishonorable" for use on the field of battle. Magical Skills Aside from his sword, Morag has an vast armada of deadly forces at his disposal. He can kill by suggestion, although this only possible if his target has little determination or concentration. In addition to this, he makes use of an energy-based attack that emits an arc, wave, or beam of red light that can obliterate a large number of targets simultaneously. He can generate massive amounts of kinetic force with a wave of his fingers. Also, he can launch small bolts of what appears to be gold lightning from his fingers at a rate of up to thirty times per second, but these do little physical damage and can be blocked by metal armor, other spells, or prayers, serving only to stun enemies. However, his most overused, and possibly most dangerous, magical attack is what appears to be an extremely powerful version of the "Unlimited Power!" spell in the Elder Magicks spellbook. As for defensive spells, Morag is able to interrupt or alter the flight of any magical missile or absorb it into his body which, although extremely taxing on his vitality, actually increases his already considerable strength and speed. In addition to combat spells, he is capable, when in his meditation chamber, to teleport people and/or other objects anywhere in the world at will. However, this spell is, at its best, imprecise, and it usually ends up transporting the target and everything around it. He apparently gained access to magical powers after his Revenant godfather passed away, killed by an anonymous adventurer. Natural Abilities Morag's demon-like skin is invulnerable to any metal weapon that has not been blessed by Saradomin or any other "good" god. He inherited the agility of an Elf and the raw strength of a Demon from his parents, and thus he can jump nearly twenty feet in the air and pull off some dazzling acrobatics. His eyes can be said to cause those who gaze into them so afraid of him that they will obey everything he says. In addition, his own voice can be used as a weapon. When Morag screams (not roars, not bellows, not shouts, just when he screams), no living things can survive standing in front of him for more than half a second, and those that do usually go deaf soon after and suffer from a concussion or a stroke. Finally, having inherited the wings of a Demon and the light frame of an Elf, Morag has the ability to fly short distances - up to about sixty feet vertically and six hundred feet horizontally. Weaknesses As a Demon/Elf hybrid, Morag is very vulnerable to weapons blessed by the "good" gods. This is why he enlisted the help of Elvarg to help him defeat certain enemies. When pitted against a blessed opponent, say, a Paladin, Morag's sword and spells would do very little damage, if any, and the Paladin's weapon would easily cut through his skin. Also, he cannot touch blessed people or items, as this would burn his skin horribly and immobilize him and, when the effects wear off, cause him to swear profusely and be weakened for the next few days or so. Category:Ragnarok